Little Girls First Date
by Kiku-chan214
Summary: Last in the line of He's On Fire and Do Opposite Really Attract. Roxanne is now 16 and has been asked out on her first date. As much trouble as getting his approval is, how hard will it be for our beloved Roxy to KEEP this guy, after he meets the Torch
1. Finding out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original Fantastic 4 characters. But I can dream of Johnny being mine can't I? Just a little dream?**

**A/N: This is the final sequal/play off of "He's on Fire" and "Do Opposite Really Attract?" In case you didn't catch the summery, Roxanne is now 16 and having her very first date. I myself have never had this experience, but I have seen it happen to my sister and even I felt awkward!**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

Tracy felt Johnny enter the kitchen as she worked on dinner. "What do you need? Your not getting any snackage. Dinner is in an hour."

"Is it that close to 5:30?" Johnny titled his head to the side with that adorable 'No way!' look in his eye.

_'Oh God is he gonna be surprised in a few minutes!'_ Tracy thought to herself.

"Aren't you gonna go pick Roxy up?" Johnny asked, sitting at the island in their newly remodeled kitchen.

"She's getting a ride home from a friend." Tracy said, turning away from him, biting her lip to keep from smiling too much.

"She told me none of her friends joined Student Government this year." Johnny prodded.

"They didn't honey." She moved to washing the dishes; doing anything to avoid his face.

"So, which friend is staying after for no reason, just to give her a ride?"

Just then, the front door slammed and Roxanne ran into the kitchen and dropped her stuff and the counter, not even seeing Johnny. Tracy whipped around, finally letting her grin show.

"When?" Tracy whispered excitedly.

"Tomorrow at seven." Roxanne whispered back, her cheeks a healthy shade of red and a wide smile on her own face. "I can't believe it!"

"I can!"

"Can someone please tell me whats going on!" Johnny stood up, frustrated.

"Roxanne just got asked out on her first date." Tracy said proudly, placing her hands on her daughters shoulder's and looking at Johnny.

"No." Johnny said after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Both asked in disbelief.

"She's too young." Johnny told Tracy firmly.

"I'm sixteen!" Roxanne countered disbelievingly.

"Honey, kids start dating younger and younger every year. Your lucky she waited this long." Tracy reasoned "I mean, even I started at a young age."

"I dont care. She is too you young." He said shortly.

"Its hardly all your decision. I have a say in this too and I think she should go."

"Thank you mom." Roxanne said quietly.

"Honey, why don't you go over to Aunt Sue's and see if they want to come over for dinner." It was more of an order than a question, so Roxanne hurried back out the door. "Johnny, I suggest you rethink this." Tracy said warningly.

"I dont think she's ready to have a boyfriend." His face extremely serious.

"Unfortunately, that isn't for you to decide." Tracy said, walking towards him. "And I think it would be in your best_ interest_ to let her go on this date." She said simply.

"You can't use _that _as a threat. You promised me you wouldn't." He went rigid. Her eyes looked dangerously daring. "Kiku, you wouldn't."

"I am more than willing to break that promise, Johnny, more than willing." She whispered threateningly.

"Ahh!" He groaned in both frustrarion and agony. He threw his head back, sounding like a ten year old. "Fine!"

She wrapped her arms around her neck and Johnny looked back down at her. "Thank you baby." She allowed him to bend down a tad and kiss her softly.

"I'm keeping that promise I made to everyone when she was born." He said flatly.

"I know." She said with a smile. "Just make sure it's empty."

"I can't promise that." He said seriously but Tracy laughed.

"It isn't all that bad. His mother works at the school. Roxanne was in her Freshman English class."

"That doesn't help." Johnny sat back at the table, pouting.

"I know." She sat across from him.

Roxanne walked in silently, hope etched on her face. "So?"

"You can go." Johnny said quietly.

"Yes!" She ran over to Johnny and gave him a huge hug. "Oh I love you daddy!"

"Yeah whatever." He said, half resentfully, hald smiling at seeing his daughter so happy. "So, who exactly is he?"

Roxanne now looked suspicious. "Why? Are you gonna hire a hitman?"

"No." He looked contemplative for a moment. "But it is tempting..." He stood and walked to the fridge.

"Dad! Could you please-"

"I was kidding." He laughed and Roxanne sighed in relief. "I just want to know who I'm talking to when I answer the door." He finished pouring a glass of milk and sat back down at the table.

"Mark." She said slowly, still suspicious.

"I'm not gonna hurt him." Johnny chuckled, "Yet." he finished as he took a drink of his milk.

* * *

**A/N: What kind of dad would Johnny be if he didn't threaten his little girl first boyfriend a few hundred times? I hoped you liked it. You should review!**

**Catch yah later!**

**Kiku**


	2. Meeting Mark

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original Fantastic 4 characters. But I can dream of Johnny being mine can't I? Just a little dream?**

**A/N: Chapter two, this will be the actual meeting of Mark and Johnny so be afraid...**

**It was actually inspired by my 7th grade social studies teacher and 8th grade reading teacher who are married and have a daughter of their own. He promised us that the major thing in this chapter, he will do when he meets his daughter's first boyfriend!**

**Angel: LOL! Lets see if this is like your dad.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

Roxanne skipped happily into the living room where Johnny sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. She stopped behind him and gave him a hug.

He looked startled for a moment but turned his head with a slight smile.

"Hey daddy." She stood straight and walked around to sit on the couch.

"Hey Roxy" Johnny replied warmly as she sat next to him on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder.

The two had always been close. Mostly due to the fact that they had the same power. Alot of the time, Tracy couldn't help Roxanne in some area of life because it had something largely to do with her abilities. That only Johnny could help her with.

"Watcha watchin'?" She stared half interestedly at the tv.

Johnny smirked down at her. "Nothing. Its all reruns." He noticed her stare elsewhere in the room. He followed her gaze, which led to the clock. It read 5:30. "I picked out something for you to wear tonight." He said casually.

Her head jerked to look at him in horror. "What is it?" She asked, expecting the worst.

"Go take a look, it should be on your bed." He continued his search for something good to watch as she left the room.

Roxanne walked silently down the hall to her door. When she opened it and saw what lay on top of her comforter she nearly died from shock. There lay a green turleneck and a thick, wool, plaid skirt.

She snatched it up and stomped to the living room where Johnny still sat. "You have GOT to be kidding me?!" She fumed.

Jonnhy stood and turned to look at her. "About what?"

"No one in their right mind would even consider looking at this!"

"I think its cute." He said, obviously lying.

Tracy, hearing the sudden outburst, walked into the room and gasped, appauled. "What is that and what is it doing in my house?" She asked Roxanne.

"Ask him!" She threw the outfit at her father who was trying to seem like he was serious. "I'm not wearing this!" She turned and went back to her room.

"Then your not going!" Johnny yelled back.

"Johnny, you are cruel and selfish. She can't be you're baby forever. She's growing up and you need to except that." Tracy said calmly almost walking away before she stopped and looked back at him. "Oh, and if I ever see something like that in this apartment again, I _will _make you wear it."

About an hour and a half later, Tracy was cooking a late dinner and Roxanne was pacing through the kitchen, waering her choice of clothing: jeans and a red tanktop.

Johnny sat on the couch again, but this time he held what everyone reffered to as 'His _other _precious'. Of course, Roxanne was the first one and Tracy refused to be called his precious, not wanting to feel owned like that.

The next sound made a hush fall over the entire building. A steady knock sounded on the door. At first, Johnny half expected it to be one of their kind neighbors, asking them over for dinner. Then he remembered why he was holding his other precious. He stood and walked to the door and opened it.

When the boy, Mark, saw what was in Johnny's hands, a large, semi-automatic rifle, he fidgeted in nervousness.

Johnny smirked. He could see the fear etched in the boy's face. For Johnny, fear was a reasurrence that this kid wouldn't do anything to his daughter, and this kid showed it perfectly clear.

"Hello," He said sternly. "You must be Mark."

"Yeah" Mark studdered. He stood what must have been about 5'8", just a tad shorter than Johnny. He had short, messy black hair and honest bright blue eyes. He didn't seem like the type to play rough sports like football, but he wasn't small enough to not play a sport. He did remember the kid though, he just couldn't figure out why...

_'Probably baseball...'_ Johnny thought to himself. "I'm Johnny Storm. Roxanne's father, obviously." Johnny said somewhat darkly, still trying to figure the guy out. "Come in, she should only be a minute or two."

Johnny followed after Mark, the gun hanging limply in his hand. "So, where are you two doing this evening?"

"You don't have to answer that." Tracy said, standing in the kitch doorway next to Roxanne who wore a look of pure irritation.

Johnny's expression went from contentration to a look that said 'Like Hell he doesnt!'

"Hello Mark. It's good to see you again." Tracy walked over and gave him a hug.

Roxanne raised her eyebrows at her father's confusion. "You know him?" Johnny asked in shock.

"Honey, Mark has not only been going to school with Roxanne since Kindergarten, his dad is Danny's cousin, Jacob."

Johnny played through any memories he'd had about Danny and then WHAM! there it was. He'd only met Mark once, when the kid was eight and if her remembered correctly, Mark was a year older than Roxanne. But that wasn't too big of a deal now that he could place the kids face.

"Don't you remember him?" Tracy asked.

"Uh- what?" Johnny had been torn away from his thoughts.

"Don't you remember him?" Tracy asked again, slowly this time.

"Uh...Yeah..."

"Ok, well we're gonna go, ok?" Roxanne started walking towads the door, Mark behind her.

Johnny composed himself, "Be back by ten." He warned.

"What?!" Roxanne asked, annoyed still. "Eleven at least." She tried to reason.

"It's ok Rox. I understand." Mark said quietly.

Roxanne sighed. "Fine," She glared at her father. "I'll be home by ten."

After they left, Johnny turned to Tracy witha smile on his face. "I think I like this kid. He doesn't talk back."

"You got lucky. She could have agreed to go out with this guy named Shaun who asked her out. Then you'd really be screwed." Tracy walked back into the kitchen. "I'll get my Jacket. I know your dying to go."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, you descide the next chapter. It's either the date, after the date with Johnny and Roxanne and Tracy, or I can make her marry him. I'll leave it to the first reviewer who leaves and opinion.**

**Loves yah!**

**Kiku**


End file.
